


Kiss Slowly/Love Truly

by HappyJuicyfruit



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Parent Derek Hale, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: A year in the life of Derek, Stiles, and their daughter Matty.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583656
Comments: 29
Kudos: 582
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Kiss Slowly/Love Truly

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on adding a sequel to this, but it was just too cute and when I had a few comments asking me what happened next I couldn't help myself! I hope you enjoy! :) 
> 
> This is entirely fluff. There is one moment when Lydia shows up and there is drama, but it is really mostly fluff. 
> 
> Title is based on a quote by Mark Twain

_ January _

Two weeks. Two weeks of holiday excitement. Two weeks of board games, running in the woods, baking in the kitchen. Two weeks of domestic bliss. 

But two weeks with an eight year old was a long time, and Derek was extremely glad that she was now back in school. 

Stiles kissed the top of his head when he came back home, collapsing on the couch and planning on staying there until he had to make dinner. 

“My hero,” Stiles said, grinning down at him, “I’m off to work, you take a nap, you deserve it. Matty told me this was the best Christmas break she’s ever had, and that’s because one of her daddy’s didn’t have to work the whole time.” 

Derek hummed, leaning into Stiles hand as he brushed his hair off his forehead, “neither of her daddies have to work all the time. I have a trust fund, and I’m building us a new house, you can take some time off.” The hand in his hair paused, and when he opened his eyes Stiles was staring down. “What?” 

“Nothing,” Stiles shook his head, “I just don’t know how I ended up with someone as amazing as you.” 

“That’s my line.” 

“Derek, seriously, you can’t spend your family money on me and-” 

“I can spend it on whatever I want, and what I want is for you to be happy.” 

Stiles sighed, but he was smiling. “Talk about this later?” 

“I’ll be here.” 

Stiles kissed him, soft and full of promise. “I know.” 

\--

_ February _

The house was finished within the first week, but Derek surprised Stiles with extra furniture and a half decent garden so that on valentines day, he could lead Stiles into their new home together and have chocolates and flowers sitting on the finished living room coffee table. 

“Derek…” Stiles looked around, his eyes wide, “this is - this is an actual house! Like, people could live here!” 

“That’s the plan,” Derek said, pulling Stiles in close, “if… if you’re ready? I know you said we were a few months away, but I thought things have been going so well I-” 

Stiles stopped him with a kiss, quick and chaste, before he pulled back to beam at him. “I’m ready. I’m so ready, I might actually cry right now. I’m like- fuck, and Matty’s going to be thrilled, she’s been asking-” 

Derek could find out later, what Matty’s been asking, because right now he wanted Stiles on the couch. Naked. With Derek on top of him. 

Stiles didn’t have any objections. 

\--

_ March _

Lydia showed up the first day of Matty’s spring break. 

Lydia, who never actually came to celebrate Christmas, whether it was later or not. Lydia, who has been avoiding, or ignoring, Stiles phone calls for the past month and a half. 

Lydia, who looked annoyingly surprised to have Derek open the door for her in what she must have assumed was just Stiles and Matty’s new house. 

Derek was just as surprised to see her. 

“Derek,” Lydia blinked, recovering quickly. “I had no idea you were back in town. That explains the shiny new house here,” Lydia waved her hand out, obviously going for nonchalance. “It doesn’t explain why Stiles and Matty are living in it.” 

Derek crossed his arms. “Stiles and I are together, and I help with Matty,” he raised a pointed brow at that, “this place was bigger than their old house. We’re very happy here.” 

Lydia hummed, side stepping him and clearly ignoring what he just said. “The house looks lovely, Der, I love the homey feel to it. Very different from my modern apartment in Manhattan.” 

Derek frowned, “Manhattan? Stiles told me you were switching between LA and London.” 

Lydia waved a hand flippantly, “yes, we have a lot to talk about. Now, where is Stiles?” 

Derek’s frown deepened, “Lydia, you can’t just show up here and expect everything to stay the same.” 

Lydia scoffed, Derek growled, and Stiles chose that moment to walk through the kitchen door. 

“What- Lydia?” 

“Stiles!” Lydia stepped forward, kissing Stiles on the cheek before wrapping him in a hug. “How are you?” 

Stiles hugged her back, his confused eyes on Derek, before he leaned back and offered Lydia a seat and a drink. 

Yeah. Derek did not like Lydia. 

\-- 

“Wow, okay, so you’ve been promoted twice, moved to Germany for two months, and now you’re in New York? That’s… that’s crazy, Lyds, congrats.” 

Lydia smiled at Stiles over the top of her mug, Derek had to stop his hand from breaking his own cup. 

She was just here for the day. She would leave soon. Matty was having a sleepover with the twins. Everything would be fine. 

“Thank you, Stiles, you’ve always been so supportive of me.” Lydia said sweetly. 

Derek set his cup down before it shattered in his hands. Matty wasn’t here. Everything would be fine. 

“Yeah, of course,” Stiles said, his scent tinged with sadness. 

Lydia was leaving soon. Everything would be fine. 

“Enough about me though, how is our little Matilda? Where is she now?” 

“Oh,” Stiles smiled, a real one this time, “she’s having a sleepover with Scott’s kids. She won’t be back til the morning.” 

“That’s a shame,” Lydia said, placing her mug down. “I can pack for her though, that’s fine.” 

Lydia was leaving soon. Everything was- wait, what?

“Pack?” Derek asked before Stiles could. 

“Yes, I was planning on taking Matty with me to New York for her spring break. She can see my new home, I can show her the sights. It will be such a nice girls trip, don’t you think?” 

“No,” Derek said, talking over whatever Stile was about to say. “We’re taking Matty camping in a few days, you can’t take her to New York.” 

Lydia raised a brow, “Derek, she’s my daughter, if I want to take her to New York, I can do that. Besides, why would you need to take her camping when she already lives in the woods?” 

Derek raised a brow right back, “she’s your daughter, but you aren’t her primary parent. You can’t take her unless Stiles says you can, and you haven’t even asked him. So, no, she’s fucking  _ not _ going to New York with you.” 

Lydia stared at him, and Derek stared right back. It was only when Lydia narrowed her eyes and tilted her head that Derek remembered that right, this was the woman who single handedly fixed the Nemeton and cured an entire town of supernatural chaos. Lydia was always stronger than she looked. 

Evil genius or not, though, Derek wasn’t about to let her do this to Matty and Stiles. Not again. 

A blaring song broke through their stare, and Derek’s wolf felt vindicated that Lydia turned away first. 

“Shit, I have to take this,” Stiles said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Um, don’t eat each other before I get back?” 

Derek nodded once, Lydia huffed. 

As soon as Stiles left the room she pointed a sharp, bright pink, finger at Derek’s chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing, but you need to stop. Matilda, Stiles and I were doing fine before you showed up, and I’m planning on keeping it that way.” 

Derek laughed, “before I showed up? I’ve been here for months, Lydia, almost a year, and where the hell have you been? Germany? New York? You don’t call, you don’t write, hell, Matty knows my sister  _ Cora _ better than she knows you at this point. And her name is  _ Matty _ , by the way, not Matilda. She thinks Matty sounds better.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes, “excuse me for wanting to provide for my daughter-” 

“You weren’t providing-” 

“I paid for that house! I send Stiles money every month-!” 

“Matty doesn’t need your money, Matty needs you to be her mother!” 

Lydia pursed her lips, “how  _ dare _ you. I am still her mother, even from England. So what if I don’t- if I don’t fit into the typical mother mold, I still care about her-” 

“If you cared you would be here, Lydia. If you cared about your daughter at all, you would be here for her, consistently, or you would leave her alone.” Lydia opened her mouth, but Derek flashed his eyes and she snapped it shut, startled. “I know I haven’t been doing this parenting thing for very long, but I have been _trying_. I’ve read the books, and watched the stupid youtube videos, and you know what the number one thing kids need? _Consistency_. So if you care about your daughter at all, that’s what you’ll give her. I don’t _care_ if it’s one weekend a month, and then a week or two with her in the summer, what _she_ _needs_ is consistent and reliable visits with her mother, or don’t bother coming here at all. Because what you’re doing now? Showing up unannounced, and taking her away for weeks at a time, only to drop her again for half a year after? The only thing that’s doing for her is teaching her that you think she’s not worth your time. You're hurting her.” 

“You can’t tell me how to raise my daughter, Derek Hale,” Lydia said, her eyes narrowed at him. “You are being  _ ridiculous _ .” 

“I’m being  _ serious _ . Either you make consistent plans to visit Matty for the next year with us, right now, or you get the  _ fuck _ out of my house.” 

“She’s  _ my _ daughter, not  _ yours _ !” Lydia snapped. 

“You’re wrong, Lyds.” 

Derek watched as Lydia stiffened, and then they both turned to see Stiles in the doorway to the kitchen, his phone held tightly in his hand. 

“What?” 

“Matty belongs to Derek just as much as she belongs to you.” Stiles lifted his chin, like he was daring her to argue with him. “I think you should leave.” 

“Stiles, you can’t be-”

“Now, Lydia. And call next time you choose to come for a visit. Derek’s right, Matty doesn’t need another whirlwind adventure, not after all the other ones I’ve had to clean up after you’ve dropped her off.” 

Lydia sucked in a breath, after a moment of tense silence, she nodded her head and left, her hair thrown over her shoulder as she walked out the door. 

Stiles didn’t say anything as he sat down on the couch, but Derek could see his hands were shaking. He didn’t know if it was anger, sadness, or adrenaline. He had too many scents wafting off of him to tell. 

He curled Stiles into his arms without saying a word, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Everything would be fine. 

\-- 

_ April _

It took three weeks before Lydia came back to their door. Three weeks, and one phone call, so they were at least expecting her this time. 

Stiles was still dropping Matty off at the Sheriff’s house when she arrived. They both agreed she didn’t need to be here for this. 

Lydia held out a piece of paper, her lips pursed. She waited for him to step to the side before she entered this time, his eyes looking down at the paper in confusion. 

It was a list of dates. Dates that she wanted to see Matty, he realized, his eyebrows climbing his forehead. 

She’d actually listened to him. 

“I apologize for the way I acted last time I was here,” Lydia said primly, brushing her skirt down in what was obviously a nervous habit. “I got defensive, and said some things I shouldn’t have without knowing the whole situation. I’m sorry.” 

Derek nodded his head, “thank you.” Lydia nodded back, clearly pleased, but he wasn’t done. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to though.” 

Lydia sighed, “I know.” 

“Okay,” Derek handed the list back, and then gestured to the door. “Matty is really important to me, but this isn’t about me right now. You two have some things to work out so I’m… going to go. I’ll be back later, though, so… don’t scream the house down or anything.” 

Lydia smiled at him, the first genuine smile he’d seen from her in over ten years. “Thank you, Derek.” 

Derek smiled back, “I’d do anything for these two.” 

“Yeah,” Lydia tilted her head, “I can see that now.” 

\-- 

Derek only came back home when Stiles texted him a thumbs up. Matty was asleep in his arms as he carried her up the porch steps. Lydia’s car was gone from the driveway, but Stiles only smelled content when he met them at the front door. 

They kissed over Matty’s sleeping body, tucked against Derek’s chest. Derek lifted a brow in question as Stiles quietly shut the door. 

“Everything’s good,” Stiles said, giving him a soft smile. 

Derek smiled back, and believed him. 

\-- 

_ May _

“You’re sure this is okay?” Stiles asked, fidgeting with his backpack strap nervously. 

“Stiles, it’s a few classes at a community college, I would pay for hundreds of these if they make you happy. It’s more than okay.” Derek said, pulling him in for a quick kiss goodbye. “Now go before you’re late for your first class.” 

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out, “okay, and you know I’m going back to full time after I finish these, I’m just taking these so that I can be the best candidate next year for when my dad retires. I mean, who wants to learn a new name for the county Sheriff, when we can just have a new Sheriff Stilinski, right? Oh God, this is a horrible idea, I should have just stayed home and been happy as a deputy-” 

“Stiles,” Derek grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, “even without these classes, you would make an amazing Sheriff. You’re smart. You’re good with people. Everyone at the station loves you, and absolutely no one is surprised that you’re doing this.” 

Stiles nodded, but he still looked nervous. Derek nudged his shoulder. “I’m proud of you. I know this wasn’t how you imagined your life going, I know you wanted to get a fancy degree and join the FBI but… you’re a  _ really great dad _ . And you’re going to be a really great Sheriff, I just know it. The county will be lucky to have you.” 

Stiles sniffed, “thanks, Derek.”

“Okay, now you’re really going to be late, so get out of my car.” 

Stiles laughed, neither of them commented when it came out sounding wet. 

“See you later, Sourwolf.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, but his smile was nothing but fond. 

\-- 

_ June _

Matty screamed in joy as Derek and Stiles swung her between them, letting her kick her feet in the air. 

“Again, again!” She shouted when they put her down. 

Stiles laughed, “fine, but then Papa has to take over. Daddy doesn’t have werewolf strength like he does.” 

They lifted her up again, and when they put her down Stiles collapsed onto the blanket they had on the grass. 

“Man, who would have thought picnics would be so exhausting?” 

“Anyone who's had a picnic with an eight year old?” 

“I’m nine!” 

“You’re nine tomorrow, pumpkin,” Stiles said, reaching into their bag to grab more chips. “Today you’re still our little baby.” 

Matty sighed dramatically. Derek had a horrifying vision into their future with a teenager. 

It was gone a moment later when Matty forgot about their conversation and ran to the monkey bars, shouting behind her that they had to watch. 

Derek sat beside Stiles with a groan, which quickly turned into a laugh when Stiles immediately rolled on top of him. 

The kiss was short lived, because Matty shouted that they needed to watch, but Derek felt like he could bask in this moment forever. 

This moment with his family, together, enjoying the sunshine. 

\-- 

_ July _

The fireworks above them cracked loudly, gold and red flashing about their heads. 

“Woah,” Matty whispered. She was perched on top of his shoulders, her head resting on top of his. 

“I agree,” Stiles said, leaning back against Derek’s chest. “Woah.” 

Derek laughed. These two. 

He felt something brush against his arm, and Derek turned to find Lydia watching them, a smile on her lips. 

Derek smiled back. 

\-- 

_ August _

The sun was too hot, but the water was too cold. Or at least, that’s what Matty said. Derek compromised by holding her tight and jumping into the lake. 

“Papa!” Matty screeched, “Daddy, Papa threw me into the lake!” 

“Papa jumped into the lake, honey, while holding you. There’s a difference.” 

“No there isn’t!” Matty yelled, but she was laughing now, and swimming further in. 

“Are you cold?” Lydia asked, her feet dipped in the water. 

Matty huffed, “no. It’s actually kind of nice now.” 

“Are you hot?” Derek asked. 

Matty splashed him. 

\-- 

_ September _

“I don’t want to go back.” Matty huffed, stomping her feet by the front door. 

“But all your friends are there,” Stiles said, “and you’ve already met your teacher, remember? You were so excited to be in her class.” 

Matty sniffed, “but I’ll miss you and Papa.” 

“We’ll be here,” Derek promised, “we’ll be here when you get home, and we’ll get to hear about everything you learned today. That’s not going to change.” 

Matty’s lip quivered. “Promise?” 

“Promise,” they both said back. The three of them hugged tight until an alarm on Stiles phone went off, letting them know they needed to leave now or they would really be late. 

They both drove Matty to school that day. By the time she got out of the car, her tears were forgotten. 

Derek felt his chest tighten though, at the sight of their girl running into the school. 

“I now know what they mean by ‘they grow up so fast’,” Stiles sighed. 

Derek pulled him in, kissing the top of his head as they watched until Matty was out of sight. 

They did grow up too fast. 

\-- 

_ October _

“I’m Batman!” Matty declared, jumping down the steps from their porch and onto the grass dramatically. 

“And I’m, like always, Robin,” Stiles came out behind her with far less enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, well, you two made me Joker and I don’t even get why it’s so funny,” Derek huffed, trailing behind them. 

Stiles and Matty both turned to him, and then started laughing. 

“What? I’m serious, I don’t get it.” 

That just made them laugh harder. Derek shook his head, freaking Stilisnkis. 

\-- 

_ November  _

Matty was tucked away in bed. Stiles had finished all his work, and Derek had the kitchen clean and lunches for tomorrow prepped in the fridge. 

They were cuddling on the couch by the fire, when Derek voiced the thought he’d been having for a while now. 

“Would you ever consider…um.” 

“What?” 

“Would you ever want to,” Derek coughed awkwardly, “have another kid? Someday? With, um, me?” 

Stiles sat up instantly, his eyes were sparkling with joy, “really? You want to have a baby with me?” 

“Well, I mean, Matty’s getting older, but we’re not actually that old, I mean you’re only 28, and I’ve always wanted… but you’ve spent so much time raising a child already so I’d understand if-” 

Stiles shut him up with a kiss. They’d learned that was the best way to shut each other up long ago. 

“Yes, yes I want to have a baby with you. Adoption, or surrogate, whatever! I’ve been thinking about it too.” 

“Really?” Derek asked, his smile growing. 

Stiles nodded, “you’re a really good dad, Derek. Raising Matty with you is like… so easy. Ever since you came into our lives I feel like I can breath again. And you’re just-” Stiles laughed, hugging Derek tight, “I can just close my eyes and picture you with a little baby, you know? I think you’re meant to be a dad.” 

Derek smiled into Stiles shoulder. 

He was going to be a dad. To a baby, and to a pre-teen. 

He couldn’t wait. 

\-- 

_ December _

Matty ran past, laughing as the twins chased after her. The pack was scattered around the house, rum and eggnogs held tight as Christmas carols played in the background. 

This time last year, Derek’s life had changed forever. 

And he thought, as he kissed Stiles underneath the plastic mistletoe that hung over the kitchen doorway once more, that he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think! :)


End file.
